24 de Diciembre
by Haru Shikai
Summary: Este es un Fanfic que escribi hara un año y pico, lo coloque en un foro de D. Gray-man donde estaba unida mi nick era "Haru Shikai". Era para un concurso navideño y me salio algo depresivo el Capitulo pero aun asi he pensado en subirlo aqui, os guste.


24 de diciembre 7:45 pm

- Quince minutos para cerrar!!!!

Todas las personas corrian por la tienda, empujandose entre ellas iba a ser navidad en nada y las ultimas compras tenian que ser perfectas, empujones, zancadillas, incluso escupitajos llenaban la sala, la tendera miraban estupefacta como un monton de personas se peleaban por el regalo de navidad.

Todas esas personas que se encontraban peleando por un regalo para sus hijos o algun familiar eran las tipicas personas que se habian olvidado de que solo quedaba un dia para navidad, y tenian que arrasar con lo poco que quedara la tienda o se quedarian sin una navidad perfecta.

Allen estaba entre esa masa, siendo aplastado por dos mujeres que tiraban de una bufanda roja mientras **timpcampy** se habia enredado entre los plieges luchando por su corta vida…

eh… esto señoras es el regalo es para un amigo…

Yo lo vi primero crio!

Allen sin saber como habia acabado entre un bolo de personas que empujaban sin dejarle casi ni respirar a otras que le apretaban y al final tubo que hace acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas para poder salir de entre la gente.

Ah! **timpcampy**!

El pobre **timpcampy** sale volando agotado de entre la muchedumbre casi sin poder moverse.

Al parecer nuestro protagonista, Allen Walker, el bufon de dios, el chico de pelo fregona se habia olvidado de una de las ocasiones mas importantes del año, la navidad, según sabemos habia estado de mision hasta escasos dias antes asi que no habia podido comprar nada.

Allen suspira y poniendo a **timpcampy** a descansar sobre su hombro se saca las manos del bolsillo observando lo poco que habia podido conseguir, una orquilla de pelo, un muñeco de un conejo un poco raro, un par de palillos rallados por los empujones y una gorra mas sosa que la chaqueta de un guardia, suspira y lo paga en la tienda saliendo de entre la gente, aun fuera se podia oir todo el ruido que hacian entre gritos e insultos varios mientras el se perdia entre la ciudad.

Todo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, luces por todos lados, incluso habia empezado a nevar un poco, hacia frio pero ver a las personas felices hablando te calentaba por dentro.

Allen caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, la mayoria ya estaban cerrando puesto que era hora para ir a reunirse con sus familias.

Timpcampy…. Como estara Mana?

No recibio respuesta del pequeño Golem ni falta que le hacia, si pudiera hablar sabe lo que le diria. Se frota los brazos y vuelve a mirarlo.

Si yo tambien creo que esta bien.

Allen siguió caminando entre la gente con la nieve callendo, le recordaba a tiempos pasados, algunos felices, otros no tanto.

24 de diciembre, 9:30

Allen llevaba mas de una hora sentado sobre un banco, la navidad le traia demasiados recuerdos y no todos eran buenos, la nieve caia sobre el, ahora no solo su pelo era blanco, sus orejeras ahora eran blancas y el abrigo estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de hielo. Aquella sensación de helarse lentamente pero sin ganas de levantarse no le era desconocida.

Timpcampy…. Hecho de menos a Mana…. –

Allen por una navidad que habia intentado hacer las cosas bien habia querido que todo le saliera perfecto, por fin tenia a alguien con quien compartir la navidad, a quien hacer un regalo, pero al final todo le habia salido mal, hechaba de menos a Mana, seguro que el sabria que decirle en ese momento, las horas iban pasando Allen seguían sumerjido en sus pensamientos, aquella epoca era triste para el, mas que cualquier otra.

Allen-kun!!!

Timpcampy hecho a volar hacia las voces que se acercaban, Allen levanto la vista y vio a Lenalee seguida de Lavi, Kanda, Komui, Miranda, Krory y algunos otros que habian salido a buscarle.

Allen!

Tsk…

Allen-kun!!!

Todos le alcanzaron y le calentaron llevandolo a casa, Lenalee le hechaba la bronca por haberles tenido preocupados, lavi se reia de un poco de nieve que le habia quedado en la cabeza, kanda protestaba de haber tenido que salir para nada, el resto de personas se reian de la situación mientras llevaban a Allen a la congregación.

24 de diciembre 10:27 pm

Le habian dejado en el despacho de komui para que cojiera calor mientras el resto se habia ido a prepararse para la fiesta de navidad, Allen aun un poco triste reposaba en la silla de komui bebiendose una taza de chocolate caliente que le habian traido.

Allen, que tal sabe?

Komui habia entrado en la sala y se habia sentado frente a el.

Gracias Komui-san.

Te noto algo decaido, es por lo de Mana verdad?

No yo….

Entendemos que estes triste, es triste cuando vuelve a llegar a esa epoca del año, Lenalee aun llora la noche de la muerte de nuestros padres – Komui se rie un poco - Pero sabes que es lo que le digo siempre?

Allen levanta la cabeza fijandose en komui que le hablaba como un padre.

Ahora tienes una familia, mas grande que cualquiera que se formara entre unos padres y sus hijos, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, compañeros que se arriesgarian por salvarte la vida, habeis vivido experiencias que la mayoria de las personas ni creen que pueden ser capaces y eso os ha hecho juntaros cada vez mas, ellos te quieren y son como cualquier padre.

Dicho esto, Komui sonrie y le revuelve el pelo saliendo de la habitación, Allen sonrie, fuera de la sala, todo eran risas, Komui discutia para que le volvieran a devolver el gorro que le habian comprado, léanle se miraba al espejo admirando la nueva orquilla, Kanda comia soba, Lavi se reia del conejo mientras contaba historia con miranda y krory.

Allen se asomo por la puerta y sonrio uniendose a todos, hechaba de menos a Mana, ese sentimiento siempre estaria alli, pero ahora, tenia algo mucho mas grande que le hacia sonreir hasta en el dia mas nublado.

--------- Cortito Noeh -------------

NUNCA dejes encargados a Jasdebi de la Cena

Eh Devitto

Que pasa jasdero?

Que se come en navidad?

Como?

Si ya sabes, en los cumpleaños se come tarta, en el dia del postre se come postre, pero en navidad?

Se come turron estupido

El turron es un animal?

Ambos noeh estaban mirando una tienda de dulces con la cara pegada al cristal intentando poder alcanzar alguna de esas delicias, El conde al contrario de lo que se podria pensar no les impedia celebrar la navidad… mas bien era una de esas "pequeñas" reuniones que les obligaba a tener al año.

Quereis hacer el favor de dejar de babear el cristal? Como os vea Skin os la vais a cargar

Bla bla bla tyki, no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Devitto estaba molesto de que le hubieran puesto de niñera a Tyki Mikk.

Por supuesto que si, pero no he podido escaquearme.

Seguro que road te ha obligado juju "Tykiii Lero dice que tienes que venir! Venga Lero dile que tiene que venir!!!!"

Callaos.. - Tyki cambia totalmente de expresión a una de resignacion profunda. – Bueno, habeis comprado las cosas de la lista?

Por supuesto! -Jasdero saca una bolsa de detrás de el llena de comida ha revosar con una expresión de orgullo escrita en la cara.

Tyki sin fiarse coje la bolsa y empieza a sacar cosas.

Veras tyki.. como no habia pollo cojimos carne picada de esa, y como no habia pato cojimos un cerdo…

Y el ojaldre?

Ojaldre?

Si eso que parece un caramelo que se usa para hacer pastelitos

Glups…

OS COMISTEIS EL OJALDRE!?

Jasdero tocandose la cabeza

- Dejamos el chocolate..

Tyki que estaba viendose venir todo….

Bueno… almenos tenemos chocolate … y la nata?

Como no habia nata cojimos mayonesa….

QUE!?

Como os podreis imaginar la comida noeh no fue como todos habian previsto…. Volvieron a las hamburguesas.

--------- Fin cortito noeh --------


End file.
